Twin
by Amarissia
Summary: A minor injury leaves Kyousuke thinking he's someone else. How long will it last, and how many hearts will this change break? Rated M for adult content and real people. Please see inside note.


_So, I'm not done, as it turns out, with DaiTakumi. You'll see what I mean._

 _Important note first - this is a fic that involves real people, not all of them current/former entertainers. I use real names when I think I know them, but this is not intended to represent the true personalities and actions of any real persons. Absolutely no offense is intended, but if this is a turn-off for you, run for the Back button._

 _This story is rated M for some non-graphic non-con and sexual references. It takes place between the filming of the fourth and fifth_ Takumi-kun _movies._

 **TWIN**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shinnosuke said, for only the 18th time.

"I'm fine! You dragged me to the ER, the doctor said I'm _fine_. Believe him if not your own brother," Kyousuke huffed. His head did still ache a little, but he was not about to admit that to his over-protective older sibling.

Shinnosuke closed the genkan door behind them. "I can't believe you took off your helmet while I was driving. You know the rule, you want to ride with me on my bike, you keep your helmet on."

"I said sorry. I just wanted to feel the wind. I didn't know I'd fall."

"Boys, what are you arguing about?" Hamao Masanori came into the living room, followed by his wife.

"Nothing," Kyousuke said quickly. He used his professional acting skills to smile convincingly, despite the headache.

Shinnosuke sighed. "He took off his helmet, fell and hit his head on the road."

"Aniki!"

"I'll call the doctor," Natsuko said at once.

Masanori tilted his youngest son's face up and examined his eyes. "No dilated pupils. Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, Aniki took me to the hospital, they said I'm fine. They gave me painkillers," the 18-year-old said, holding up the pharmacy bag. "I'm really okay, just Aniki made them give me something that made me tired. It hurt a little before, but I'm okay, honest."

Masanori listened while taking his pulse. Kyousuke rolled his eyes. Why did everyone in his life have to hover so much? Good thing Daisuke hadn't been there to see his fall. Much as Kyousuke loved his boyfriend and on-screen lover, Dai-chan was one of the worst.

"I still think I ought to call Masada-sensei," Natsuko said worriedly, referring to her son's pediatrician.

"I'm _fine_ , just drowsy. The nurse said I should try to sleep."

Masanori gently mussed his hair. "Go rest, then. I'll wake you for dinner."

Kyousuke would have said not to bother; pain medication always left him with no appetite, but he was used to his family's continuous effort to put weight on him. He nodded, and pouted at the brother who insisted on walking him upstairs to his room.

"Aniki, get a hobby other than stalking me."

"I don't have class tomorrow, so I'll be keeping an eye on you then too."

The boy smiled sweetly. "I don't think you want to. Dai-chan and I are running lines."

Now it was Shinnosuke's turn to frown. He had never seen any of the _Takumi-kun_ movies of the four so far, but knew what they were about and did not like his precious baby brother playing a boy who'd been raped by his older sibling. And he was still reluctantly getting used to seeing Kyousuke hug and kiss his much-older co-star.

"And be nice to Dai-chan while he's here, please."

"I am nice."

"You look at him suspiciously."

Shinnosuke sighed. "I know you love him and he's a good guy, I just don't want _anyone_ groping you."

Kyousuke stuck his tongue out before closing his bedroom door. His headache was letting up slowly, but the pill Shinnosuke had shoved down his throat made it hard to keep his eyes open. He blew a kiss to the framed photo on his bedside table, curled up on the pile of pillows and drifted off.

 _daimaodaimao_

He never told anyone about the nightmares, because he feared his family pulling him from the movie series that he was so fond of. But now and then Kyousuke would find himself in the twin skin of his haphephobic character, being fondled by a young man he'd never seen before, but nonetheless knew.

"Niisan, please..." He couldn't get off the lap where he was being held, escape the mouth exploring his neck. "Please stop."

"Takumi, I love you. I just want to make you feel good."

Panic was rising fast, he was being put on the bed, held down by his arms. Naoto was pressing a clothed erection against the boy's crotch, kissing the pale lips whenever he could capture them.

"I love you, I love you."

"If you did, you'd stop!"

"This is what people in love do. Let me take care of you."

 _This is a bad dream you're dead Gii I need Gii_

"Gii," Takumi whimpered, then cried out. The hands around his wrists had tightened painfully.

"No one else can have you, you're mine. No one but me will ever take you."

A hand let go, but only to start pulling his jeans down. Takumi fought, but it was like battling the wind, gusts of strength that had him undressed in moments.

"Niisan, please, not again, I can't!"

"Don't be afraid. It will hurt less now that you're bigger. Ssh, I love you, no one but me loves you."

"Gii does," the boy sobbed. "Gii..."

His legs were being pushed up, but thank all the gods, it was all going blurry, he was shaking the dream off...Takumi sighed with relief as he woke...

...then looked around in confusion. He didn't recognize the room he was in, the bed he was laying on. No sign of Naoto, but also nothing that looked familiar. He looked around in panic. Wait...there was a framed picture of he and Gii hugging each other, but the teenager had no recollection of it being taken, and Gii didn't look like his usual serious self.

"Where am I?" Takumi whispered. "This isn't Shidou but it's not home."

Unsteadily, the boy got up, feeling like he had when he was getting used to his anxiety medication. Touching the walls for support, he got out to an unfamiliar hallway, down a flight of unknown stairs, and froze in terror. A man and a woman were sitting on one of the couches. They rose and smiled at the sight of him.

"Sweetheart, how do you feel?"

Masanori was frowning with worry. His youngest child was white and shaking with fear.

"Kyou-chan, what's the matter?"

"Who? Wh-Who are you, where am I?"

Natsuko started to approach. Her husband quickly pulled her back when their son shrank back against the wall, clearly terrified.

"Honey, what's wrong, did you have a bad dream?"

"Wh-Who are you?"

Masanori tried to be calm and sound reassuring. "It's Touchan and Kaachan, son. You know us, don't you?"

Takumi shook his head. "You're not my parents, my parents don't care."

"Natsuko, go call Masada-sensei," the man said quietly, and she hurried off. "Kyou-chan."

"Wh-Who? Why are you calling me that?"

"Your name is Kyousuke, Hamao Kyousuke, and I'm your father who loves you very much."

"My name is Hayama Takumi," the bewildered boy said.

 _Oh, gods, no._ Masanori _had_ seen the movies, recognized now his son's fearful identical twin. The films had broken his heart, the sight of his beloved child traumatized and haphephobic.

"Kyousuke," the man said gently, "you hit your head a little while ago and you're confused. Takumi is a character you play in movies, but he's not real."

The teenager was trembling his way toward a panic attack. "Not real? I _am_ real! I wish I wasn't, but I know I am."

"Son." Masanori wanted to hold him, but the boy shrank back when he took a step closer. "Calm down, I promise, you're safe and everything's all right. Don't be afraid, please, no one's going to hurt you."

Natsuko hurried back in. "Dear, Sensei is on his way. He said to try to keep Kyou-chan calm and don't touch him."

"I don't know you," Takumi was whispering.

"Maybe we should get Shinnosuke, dear. He might recognize _him_. Honey, do you want your brother?"

They both knew at once it was the worst thing anyone could have said. The pale boy collapsed against the wall, curled into a ball and began to wail softly.

"N-Not Niisan, p-please, please don't let him be alive he'll hurt me again _please_ \- "

Both adults were crying with him now. "No, no," Masanori choked out, "not Naoto, he's not real, she meant Shinnosuke, your aniki. He loves you as much as we do and he'd never hurt you. None of us would let anyone hurt you."

Holding his knees to his chest, Takumi hid his face in his arms and wept.

"Kyou-chan?" Shinnosuke bounded down the steps. "God, what's wrong?"

Masanori physically grabbed his eldest son and pulled him across the room. "Don't, don't touch him."

"What the hell's wrong?!"

"I don't know," the man croaked out. "He...he thinks he's...Takumi."

" _What_? Why?"

"I don't know, the doctor's on his way, but we can't touch him."

"Those fucking movies," Shinnosuke swore. "I knew he couldn't handle them."

"He's _been_ handling them," Natsuko disagreed. "This must be because of his injury, what else?"

"Kyou-chan," the young man tried, "it's me, Aniki. You always let me comfort you. Can you let me try now?"

The teenager only continued to cry. He was shaking so hard he looked like he was being shocked. Natsuko ran to answer the door when the bell rang.

"Thank God! Sensei, please, come in, help him."

The middle-aged man set his black bag down and took very slow steps toward his patient. "Takumi-kun?"

Hesitantly, the drenched face lifted. "Wh-Who are you?"

"My name is Masada, I'm a doctor."

"H-Hello."

"I can see you aren't feeling well. May I help you?"

"I d-don't know what's going on. I don't know these people and I don't know where I am."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Tanabata, Gii and I were watching the sky. I was asleep, I dreamed of Niisan, and when I woke up I was here."

"Everything's going to be all right," the doctor soothed. "I know these people don't look familiar to you, but they love you very much."

"Only Gii loves me."

"Get Dai-chan over here," Natsuko murmured to her eldest son. "Explain, get him here now."

The young man nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, for once desperately wanting the actor's presence. Takumi was very fearfully holding out his arm for a blood pressure cuff, wincing when he was touched.

"Keep breathing, as slowly as you can. One in, two out. Your pressure's a bit high, but not much." Masada put a thermometer in his ear. "Temperature normal. Let me see your eyes, please...okay. I understand you fell earlier, does your head still hurt?"

"No." The boy looked confused. "Fell?"

"I've told Shinnosuke-san to glue that helmet to your head, if necessary."

The boy offered a slight smile. He found the doctor kind, but had no idea what he was talking about.

"How's that handsome boyfriend of yours?"

The smile faded. "I don't know where he is. I wish he was here."

"He's on his way," Masanori volunteered. "He'll be here soon."

"Natsuko-san, I understand your future son-in-law went with you all to Okinawa last month. Maybe it would make Takumi-kun feel better to see some photos?"

"Of course." She hurried to the shelf lined with photo albums.

Shinnosuke had come back in, eyes wet, and given them a thumbs-up. He was watching his little brother with a very visible heartache.

"Doctor, who is that?"

"That's Shinnosuke, your troublesome brother. He used to hold your hand whenever you needed a shot."

"My brother is dead. These people seem nice, but I think they have me confused with someone else."

Natsuko passed a red album to the doctor, who passed it to Kyousuke. He opened it gingerly, flipped through with a bewilderment that only increased.

"Why do you have pictures of me and Gii?"

The doctor smiled gently. "Why would these people have such things if they're not your family?"

"But...I don't want to make anyone sad, but if they are, why don't I know them? Why did that man say I'm not real?"

"Well, it is a bit of a mystery. But I've known you since you were born, Kyousuke-kun. You're an actor who's gotten quite famous for playing a boy named Takumi, and I think your fall has caused some kind of dissociative state. I sincerely doubt it will last, but I understand you're very frightened. I promise, everyone here loves you and wants to help you."

Takumi looked uncertainly at Shinnosuke. He didn't resemble Naoto at all.

"You won't hurt me?"

"No," the young man said softly. "And I will tear apart anyone who ever tries."

"Takumi-kun, do you remember your parents?"

"They're...fuzzy, actually. I remember Niisan."

"Why, do you think, can you not recall your mother and father?"

Takumi trembled. "Maybe...because I don't like them?"

"Why don't you?"

The boy looked timidly at Shinnosuke, as though he knew the elder would be upset by his response.

"It's okay," the older sibling said gently.

But Takumi shook his head. "I don't like to tell people."

"I know why," Shinnosuke said. He felt a bit ridiculous feeling anger toward a fictional rapist, but even more he felt tremendous sadness for his brother's character. "I would never let that happen to _you_ , Kyou-chan."

The boy studied him. "I'm making you sad, aren't I?"

"It's okay. Most of the time you make me very happy."

"Niisan used to say that. I didn't believe him. But I feel like I can believe you."

Shinnosuke roughly wiped his eyes. "But you can't remember me?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're going to get you better."

"I'm really not real?" The tears started again. "Then...Gii isn't...either?"

Natsuko spoke up. "Sweetheart, Gii was played by your boyfriend, Dai-chan. You saw the photos. He's a wonderful young man."

"But..."

The objection was interrupted by the door flying open. Heaving, Daisuke looked around, spotted Takumi with alarm.

"Baby? It's okay, I'm here."

A smile, the first look of happiness Takumi had given them. He stumbled to his feet and flew into the older actor's enfolding arms.

"Gii!"

"Yeah..." Uncertain if he should play along, Daisuke went with what his lover seemed to need. "Takumi?"

Takumi closed his eyes against Daisuke's neck, sighing with relief. "I think I'm having a bad dream. I'm so confused."

"At least you're sleeping. Remember when you couldn't?" They hadn't filmed the flashbacks yet, but had rehearsed.

"Before I told you about Niisan."

Daisuke glanced at Shinnosuke, giving his former rival a look of sympathy. "Do you remember Tanabata? What I told you?"

"That you want to be with me every day."

"And what's the most important thing about me?"

"That you love me."

"Yep. It doesn't matter what name I call you or you call me. I know you and I love you more than anything."

"They said I'm not real."

Daisuke cupped his wet face. "Takumi will always be real to me. Playing our characters gave me the courage to tell you how I feel about you."

Takumi touched Daisuke's cheek. "I love you too."

"And you can call me Gii as long as you want, as long as I get to be more fun than he usually is."

"What if I can't go back to being..."

"I call you Mao. You're still you. We can even go back to wearing our uniforms if you want."

Takumi laughed softly into his shoulder. Everyone else in the room relaxed a little to hear the lovely sound.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah...just tired."

Daisuke looked at the Hamaos. "May I stay with him a while?"

"As always, as long as you like," Masanori said gratefully.

"Please do," Shinnosuke said, sincerely.

"Okay, come on, baby."

Knowing the house well, Daisuke led him back to the bedroom. Takumi clung to him as they settled in the bed.

"You won't leave, will you?"

"Not till you're ready for me to. I'm never away for long anyway. You can sleep, I'm here."

"It's all so..." A yawn. "Unfamiliar."

But the scent and feel of Daisuke seemed to relax him. Face pressed to the elder's shirt, Takumi moved restlessly for a little while under hands that caressed him. Soon he sought out Daisuke's lips, which kissed him gently and almost chastely. He let Takumi's tongue prod his before deepening the kiss, and the boy seemed to remember how much his boyfriend loved his neck, because he tilted his head back.

Daisuke wanted to keep things non-sexual, because Takumi/Kyousuke was in a fragile state, but he could never resist all that fair skin. He rubbed his mouth against it, encouraged by moans of plasure, kissed damply, worked his way up to nibble an ear. He would not let himself take any clothes off, but he stroked the side and stomach through the shirt.

To his relief, Daisuke managed to keep himself soft, and Takumi clearly didn't have Kyousuke's libido, because he didn't harden either. They went back to kissing for a while before Takumi spoke.

"I'm so glad you exist. No matter what your name is."

"You can even call me Buchou again, if you want."

"When did I do that?"

"We met when we did a musical about tennis players, and I played the team captain. It's when I fell in love with you, even though it wasn't really appropriate. You were only sixteen and I'm nine years older than you."

" _Really_? You look my age."

"Flatterer." Daisuke tickled his ribs.

"But we got together later?"

"During the third _Takumi-kun_ movie, yes. I just barely managed to wait till you were eighteen before I confessed."

"It's so weird to think...there are movies. People know my secrets."

"But you have a lot of fans who love you, who send you letters and birthday cards and stop us on the street to tell us what a cute couple we are."

"Do they know we're together in real life?"

Daisuke smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah. We announced it at a convention a few weeks ago, during a Q&A about the movies. Jaws dropped, girls wept with happiness and maybe jealousy of me. When I kissed you onstage, the whole audience got to their feet and cheered. People make videos of us set to love songs on Nico Nico and YouTube. I'll show you some when you wake up."

"Not...tired."

But Takumi put his head against Daisuke's chest and drifted off. Daisuke was content, never bored when he got to watch Kyousuke's beautiful features relaxed in sleep, feel his slight body breathing against him. He loved to lightly caress the smooth skin, softer than any girl's, to stroke the sleek black hair and tuck it behind the delicate shells of Kyousuke's ears.

 _He's Takumi right now._

Daisuke told himself this had to be temporary, that he would go back to being Kyousuke soon, his easy-going and smiling Mao who had no past horrors that haunted him. But there was a chance that nothing would change. Daisuke knew he'd be heartbroken for the boy if he had to live as his character, but in that case, he was determined their relationship would not be altered either. He considered Takumi his too, not just Mao. They were the two people he loved the most.

 _I'm not being Gii, though. I can't be that serious and distant and prone to doing stupid things that lead to running montages. I'll show you how open and affectionate I can be. I'll make you a Takumi that your fictional past can't touch. I will make you happy._

Takumi made a questioning noise, edged closer and hugged Daisuke like a favorite pillow. The elder kissed his forehead, and daydreamed a while, about their intimate encounters, their dates, their plans for the future of living together and maybe marrying. He couldn't help but dwell on their amazing first time, Kyousuke so sweetly nervous, but writhing, thrusting, moaning for more. _Damn it, don't get hard!_

Conveniently, the boy in his arms began to stir. Daisuke stroked his face as it looked up and beamed a sleepy smile.

"Dai-chan, hi. Did Kaachan call you to baby-sit me? I'm fine, really, my head just aches."

Daisuke's heart skipped a beat. "Mao, is it you?"

"Who else? If you want to roleplay, let me wake up first."

"Honey, what's the last thing you remember?"

Kyousuke looked confused. "After Aniki shoved a pill down my throat, I went to sleep. Why?"

Heart swollen with gratitude, Daisuke explained everything that had happened. Kyousuke's jaw dropped with shock.

"Seriously? Oh, God, I'm sorry, Dai-chan. You must have been so scared."

"Well, much as I love your twin, I missed the hell out of you. I'm so glad you're back, baby. Your family will be too."

"Oh, God, I better tell them I'm okay!"

"Painkiller first, I see you wincing."

"Fine. You're as bad as Aniki."

"Give him a big hug, okay? He was so worried about you he didn't even glare at me."

"He's warming up to you. Really."

Takumi quickly swallowed the pill, and bounded down the stairs, Daisuke in tow, to find his family in the living room. They all stood to face him.

"Takumi-kun, how are you - "

"Aniki!" Kyousuke raced into his surprised brother's arms, and was lifted off the floor. "I'm okay now, I'm so sorry for scaring you, I'll nver take off my helmet again, I promise!"

"Kyou-chan." Shinnosuke pressed his leaking eyes into the sleep-mussed hair. "I've never been so happy to hear you call me that in my life. How do you feel?"

"My head's a little sore, but Dai-chan made me take my medicine. I'm so sorry I worried you guys."

His parents had come over with wide smiles, laughing with joy to see their youngest accept their hugs and petting.

"I'll call the doctor and let him know the good news," Masanori said. "But first, family group hug!"

The Hamaos huddled together, and Shinnosuke looked at Daisuke, gestured with a smile.

"Get over here, brother-in-law."

 **THE END**

 **I'd love to hear what you thought! Also, yes, I am obsessed with doctors and medication, maybe because so much of my life revolves around those things. Sorry!**

 **DaiMao multi-chapter-writing is in progress. When I find my footing in it, you'll begin to see it. I'm knee-deep in jailbait and people drooling over them, which has one of my muses over-excited. He has a thing for schoolboys and uniforms.**


End file.
